


Thinn Kokichi Ouma

by Cookiestar16



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiestar16/pseuds/Cookiestar16
Summary: An old plot generator story that I made.(Read notes about my writing schedule)





	Thinn Kokichi Ouma

**Author's Note:**

> Here's this cuz I probably won't be writing very much until school ends. Sorry, I just have a few things coming up and yeahhh... :')

Kokichi Ouma had always loved loud Hope’s Peak Academy with its dull, damaged dorms. It was a place where he felt depressed.

 

He was a thinn, thicc, Panta drinker with short diccs and strong teeth. His friends saw him as an angry, attractive angel. Once, he had even made a cup of tea for a barbecued granny norma. That's the sort of man he was.

 

Kokichi walked over to the window and reflected on his crowded surroundings. The snow flurried like humping potatoes.  
Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Shuichi Saihara. Shuichi was a frail knight with kind diccs and weak teeth.

 

Kokichi gulped. He was not prepared for Shuichi.

 

As Kokichi stepped outside and Shuichi came closer, he could see the sweaty glint in his eye.

 

Shuichi gazed with the affection of 8728 weak mashed maggots. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want death."

 

Kokichi looked back, even more triggered and still fingering the sticky gun. "Shuichi, flip me," he replied.

 

They looked at each other with jovial feelings, like two mashed, mangled monokubs kissing at a very built prom, which had piano music playing in the background and two hot uncles suiciding to the beat.

 

Kokichi studied Shuichi's kind diccs and weak teeth. Eventually, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," began Kokichi in apologetic tones, "but I don't feel the same way, and I never will. I just don't love you Shuichi."

 

Shuichi looked anxious, his emotions raw like a moaning, modern map.

 

Kokichi could actually hear Shuichi's emotions shatter into 239 pieces. Then the frail knight hurried away into the distance.  
Not even a drink of Panta would calm Kokichi's nerves tonight.


End file.
